The Talk
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Alec finds a spell in the spellbook that can give him something he'd always dreamed of. But what does his lover have to think about this? Written for a prompt on Tumblr


**Prompted by _Anonymous _on Tumblr. Hope you like it. It was a little difficult for me to write, especially because I had to skip the smut (I have little knowledge of how that works with gay sex :/ sorry for that). But I hope you like it anyway.**

**PS If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please message me or put it with the review, and I'll add it to the list ;) I like writing them so much!**

* * *

Prompted by **Anonymous**. Hope you like it. It was a little difficult for me to write, especially because I had to skip the smut (I have little knowledge of how that works with gay sex :/ sorry for that). But I hope you like it anyway.  
(Also it's nearly 2am and I'm ridiculously tired. So I'm sorry about typos, I'll fix it tomorrow.)

—Malec—Malec—Malec—

"But I don't understand why you're not willing to try it?" Alec murmured, playing with his fingers nervously. He knew. He'd always known it was a bad idea to even start this with the Warlock.

"Because it's ancient, and unused Magic, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said sternly, refusing to look at the Shadowhunter standing behind him in the doorway of the bathroom as he carefully applied glitter in his hair.

Alec groaned and wiped his hands on his shirt, his palms sweaty and sticky. "Magnus…"

"Alec, **no.**" snapped Magnus, turning sharply to look at his lover. "We talked about this. I'm not going to attempt it, because it can be extremely harmful."

"Magnus, I'm getting near your physical age. We talked about this, too. You'd become human once I became your physical age. I'm almost 24 now." Alec walked forward, trying to touch the Warlock's face, but Magnus grabbed his wrist, stopping him. They were now inches apart, and Alec felt his heart speed up. "I want to talk to you like two adults about this. It's a very normal thing to talk about."

"Alec, I love you, but sometimes, you sound like a crazy Faerie." joked Magnus, but Alec didn't respond, just stared hard at him. Magnus sighed. "Alec, I know how much you want to do this, but I'm telling you that it's dangerous. For the both of us."

Alec nodded, yanking his wrist free and proceeding stubbornly to touch the Warlock's face. "Magnus, please. I hear you. I honestly do. But let's just sit down and talk. You've been ignoring the subject for weeks now. Ever since I found out about the ritual."

Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's, closing his eyes and grabbing the Shadowhunter's arms. "You stubborn Nephilim. Why ever do I put up with you?" he said softly, his tone of voice indicating that he didn't mean any of it.

Alec grabbed Magnus's hands and put them on his waist, before sliding his own arms around the Warlock's neck. "Magnus, I beg of you. We need to talk about this. If we talk and come out on the point where we say 'no' to the idea, then fine. We have other options. But let's just sit down and talk about this." He kissed his lover slowly, passionately, and they were so close that Alec could feel the heat radiating from the other, Magnus's heart beating against his chest.

Magnus moaned in Alec's mouth, and Alec smirked. He knew he'd won this round even before Magnus said a word. "Fine. We'll talk about it. But after…" His mouth slanted over Alec's, before the latter could say a word, and he hooked his finger through Alec's belt loops. "I promise. Come on." he whispered, pulling his lover with him to the bedroom. Alec couldn't resist. He never could.

—Malec—Malec—Malec—

Alec had one hand behind his head and the other was stroking Magnus's black hair softly. He could feel the Warlock's hard breathing vibrate through his own body. He decided that it would be best to let Magnus start the conversation this time. He'd promised, and Alec was now waiting for him to come through.

**Children**. Alec had always wanted children. He'd also always know it would never happen because of his sexuality. Imagine his surprise when he was mindlessly flipping through the White Book of Warlocks and found an ancient spell that could conceive a child out of one or two infertile parents and even from parents with the same sex.

He'd shown Magnus, who had yelled at him for a good fifteen minutes before calming down enough to explain that the ritual was old and dangerous, and had only been tried a handful of times, only one of which had turned out right. Alec hadn't cared that much about it, but Magnus never spoke of it since. Every time Alec tried to bring it up, Magnus would quickly change the subject or just start making out. Which, coincidentally, was one of Alec's greatest weaknesses.

But today, today they would finally talk about it. And good thing, too, because Alec's 24th birthday was fast approaching, the age upon which they had agreed that Magnus would become human. So if they ever wanted to **really, properly** have children, they'd have to do it fast.

"Alright. No use stalling any longer, I s'pose." Magnus murmured against Alec's chest, making the hairs stand on edge. He traced lazy patterns on his lover's chest, and Alec kept stroking Magnus's hair. They stayed silent for a full minute after that statement, before Magnus took a deep breath and started. "Tell me exactly why you want this, Alexander."

Alec nodded, he should've known that question was coming, and it was only fair. "I've always wanted children, Magnus. Always. I wanted to see my daughter fight her aunt and be victorious. I wanted to see my son get his first rune. Things that may seem trivial for a guy who has lived 900 years, but I've wanted them. For years I thought it was impossible. Then I I met you, and I still had the same dreams, only now my children had your eyes. They were both Shadowhunter and Warlock. I wanted that. I knew I couldn't have that, too." Alec took a shaky breath, half-expecting Magnus to interrupt him, but he didn't, so he pressed on. "That spell I saw…it gave me hope again. Hope that maybe I could have at least one of those things."

"But why me?"

At that, Alec had to laugh. The High **Fucking** Warlock of Brooklyn may be a cocky and vibrant ass sometimes, deep down he was a little bit insecure. "Why you?" Alec lifted the Warlock's head so that they could look in each other's eyes. "Because you are the one. I broke every single regulation possible to be with you. I did it all because for once in my life I didn't want to be selfish. I wanted you, so I took you." Alec smiled and lightly kissed Magnus's lips.

"I should've seen this conversation coming. **You**…you make me feel so normal that I forget about the abnormal things about our life." Magnus said, smiling lovingly, and Alec's stomach twirled.

"But did you ever…didn't you have dreams of those kind? Children?"

"I did. Oh God, did I. Yes, I definitely had those dreams. I saw children in my future, too. But it never happened. Maybe had something to do with the company I keep. Vampires, pretty boys with blue eyes and black hair…" Magnus stroked Alec's hair, still smiling ridiculously happily. "So I thought it wasn't meant to be. I accepted my immortality and the loneliness that came with it, Alexander. I accepted it, up to the moment you walked into my apartment. I'm turning human for you, Alec. I wouldn't have done it for anyone else."

"So why don't we try it? Just try. What can go wrong?"

Magnus's entire demeanor changed and his eyes darkened. "You could die." he said lowly, and Alec's heart stopped. "Yes, Alexander Lightwood, that's what happens sometimes with those rituals. One of the DNA donors dies. It has gone correctly only **once.** I refuse to take the risk of losing you."

"But you're a High Warlock. An experienced one, there's practically nothing you haven't done before. If anyone can do it, it's you!"

Magnus shook his head. "I won't. I'm not taking that risk. In this instance **I'm **being the selfish one. I **won't **lose you. I refuse." He snuggled into Alec's neck and wrapped his slender arms around his shoulders. "I wouldn't be able to live through it."

Alec's heart was in his throat, and he was embarrassed to admit that he was almost crying. "Magnus…" he whispered.

"I won't do it, Alec." Magnus said, and his voice was shaking and breaking on the edges. Under his arms, Alec felt his lover shake slightly. The mere idea of losing him, brought Magnus down from his high horse, and reduced him to a quivering mess. "I love you too goddamned much."

Alec swallowed hard. "Okay." He could always try again later, after he'd done more research. But he didn't want to upset Magnus anymore now.

"Okay?" Magnus whispered, surprised and stunned, lifting his head to reveal actual tears on his cheeks. His normal confident and sassy behaviour had disappeared completely. This man in front of Alec was a vulnerable one, a man who was suddenly very old too. His dark eyes were wet and reflected 900 years of life.

"Okay."

"I love you, Alec." he whispered, kissing the Shadowhunter hard on the lips. Alec grabbed Magnus's shoulders and rolled them over. He normally let Magnus take the lead, but now Magnus needed him.

"I love **you, **Magnus." Their fingers laced together on the pillow besides Magnus's head as they kissed passionately.

This conversation hadn't ended. They both knew that. But it was okay for now. Because they had each other. And that's all they needed for now.


End file.
